


Taste

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Chemical Restraint, Drabble, F/M, Out of Body Experiences, Sexual Content, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thought that came from her old mind was a terrified exclamation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Clarice felt his lips against her breast, his tongue licking away the remnant of the sweet wine she’d placed there.

 

In the part of her mind that was still fully her and aware, she was cognizant of how odd it was that Doctor Lecter wanted her. She wasn’t cultured or gentile - she was still the little rube of her student days, just with better shoes and jewels at her neck and ears.

 

Perhaps this was how he liked her, always having the upper hand.

 

She felt his hands separating her legs, then his tongue was at the junction, delicately swiping at the moisture as he hummed to himself. The last thought that came from her old mind was a terrified exclamation.

 

“He’s tasting me … oh God, he’s tasting me before he eats me - ”

 

Then Clarice Starling, Special Agent of the FBI knew no more.

 

She was his __Clarice.


End file.
